Lorna Dane
Biography Early life Lorna Dane was a mutant, born of an affair between her mother Suzanna and Magneto. Her mother's husband, Arnold, later learned of this affair and confronted his wife while he was flying her and Lorna on his plane. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna whose desperation to make her parents stop fighting caused an early manifestation of her immense magnetic abilities, which caused a magnetic pulse that destroyed the plane and killed her parents, as well as giving her hair its iconic green color. Lorna survived the crash and was found by her true father, Magneto, who had been drawn to the location by her magnetic pulse. Believing that she was not ready for her abilities or the life he could offer her, he had his associate Mastermind use his illusionary powers to re-write Lorna's memories of that day, leaving her to believe that her parents died in a plane crash when she was an infant. Lorna was raised by Arnold's sister and her husband, and grew up thinking that they are her real parents until she was informed of the truth when she was almost twenty years old - Lorna's foster parents had feared it would cause her extreme stress and trauma if they told her before. Personality and traits Relationships Alex Summers Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: Polaris had the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she had the potential to exercise all of the powers that her father Magneto had, as of yet she had only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she had yet summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto had. The exact limits on the amount weight that she could magnetically lift at present had not been measured. Since she had, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and had decades less experience with them, she was not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it was unknown whether Polaris's powers were purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism was Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She had shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and had some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. She had also rendered a mass crowd unconscious by reversing the flow of blood in every individual by controlling the natural iron in their blood. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Polaris could protect herself from physical harm, could stretch her fields to protect a large group, and could suspend persons or objects in the air. * Magnetic Flight: Polaris could suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Polaris could perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. * Magnetic Pulse: Polaris could focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She could also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She had been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. * Energy Absorption: Polaris had been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. Abilities Weaknesses Mental Illness: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Dane family Category:Individuals with mental disorders